Cyborg
180 - Cyborg Requirements: 1SG(25k exp EN), WO2(8k exp WO), CPT (12k EXP in CO) Cyborgs are a new addition to the military. They are integrated with their suit technology, giving them super-human capabilities. Becoming a cyborg is a commitment - only the most dedicated of Special Forces canidates are offered the opportunity to permanently change their bodies for the war fighting cause. 'Introduction' The Cyborg is a versatile MOS that can specialize in several different ways. His primary weapon is a Machine Gun with a 150-round magazine. He has 3 passive skills that he can toggle between after spending skill points in them (only one can be active at a time) - Strength, Stealth, and Agility - and 2 combat abilities, Cluster Rockets and Suppressive Fire. Additionally, there are a number of abilities and actions that are unlocked for use by spending more points in the passive skills. Skills Breakdown Cluster Rockets - Fires a group of rockets that damage and stun enemies in the target area, temporarily immobilizing them. Each level increases damage and number of rockets and decreases energy cost and cooldown time. Level 1 - 3 Rockets, 75 Energy; Level 2 - 5 Rockets, 70 Energy; Level 3 - 7 Rockets, 65 Energy; Level 4 - 9 Rockets, 60 Energy Suppressive Fire '''- Increases fire rate at the cost of movement speed. Costs Energy to activate and consumes Energy while active. Each level increases fire rate and decreases Energy cost and cooldown. Level 1 - 1.5x Fire Rate; Level 2 - 2x Fire Rate; Level 3 - 2.5x Fire Rate; Level 4 - 3x Fire Rate '''Strength - Each level increases Fitness skill. Level 1 - Rifle Butt; Level 2 - Jump range doubled; Level 3 - Increased health regeneration and Rifle Butt damage, grants Stonewall Protocall ability if Stealth 3 is unlocked(Shield that increases armor by 40, reduces incoming damage by 63%, and consumes Energy while active) Stealth - Allows the Cyborg to invisbly cloak. Being cloaked consumes Energy. Each level improves cloaking and grants abilities. Level 1 - Enables Cloaking; Level 2 - Allows Cyborg to remain cloaked while attacking, grants Binoculars ability (Reveal and detect an area on the map); Level 3 - Improves Energy usage while cloaking, grants Flare ability, grants Stonewall Protocall ability if Strength 3 is unlocked(Shield that increases armor by 40, reduces incoming damage by 63%, and consumes Energy while active) Agility - Each level increases Movement Speed by .9 Level 1 - Increases attack speed; Level 2 - Gives chance of critical shot for 2x damage; Level 3 - Critical shot deals 3x damage, grants Charge ability (Move very quickly for 3 seconds, improves Rifle Butt interval if Strength is unlocked) 'Recommended Skill identifiers' Reactive Fire + Born to Lead Whiz Kid + Born to Lead/Instructor Tough as Nails + Heavy Armor Energetic + Veteran 'Recommended Equipment' M41 SAW - '''Best weapon for the Cyborg '''Energy Cells - In any role the Cyborg has many useful abilities that are dependent on Energy SPCS '''- Strong defense, movement speed penalty can be countered with skills and equipment '''Aim Assistant - Great DPS increase 'Recommended Builds' Team-Player DPS and Mob Destruction - 2 Agility > 1 Cluster Rockets > 3 Agility > 1 Suppressive Fire > Max Suppressive Fire and Rockets in order of preference Build Order - Start with Agility to get the critical hits, then 1 in rockets for immobilizing early problem enemies. Finish off Agility for more critical damage, then max out your Suppressive Fire and Cluster Rockets as you like. Recommendations for this build: SIs Whiz Kid + Born To Lead or Instructor. Items: Aim Assistant, Energy Cells, Flashlight, M41 SAW. This is build is for taking out any and all enemies for the group. It provides excellent damage from the primary Machine Gun as well as good damage and some crowd/boss control from the Cluster Rockets (enemies hit with rockets are momentarily immobilized). Agility and the SAW give good movement and excellent attack speed, with more DPS from the AA and SIs. Use E-Cells to keep your abilities up and running. Flashlight is recommended so you can cover your teammates from all enemies. The role of this build is most like a support gunner - stay with the team and let them carry out their roles or handle the details of missions (Cover high-traffic areas during farmer mission, patrol outskirts of Balaad instead of grabbing civilians, etc.) You're also a great damage source for bosses - with an effective team, someone else will kite the big ones in circles so you can blast away. If necessary, or if you get separated, due to this build's movement speed (and the Charge ability) you can effectively alternate kiting and shooting groups of enemies chasing you. Anything smaller than a Hunter is made into chunks very quickly by an MG burst, and maxed out rockets can be devestating up to tier 2 enemies, and have great utility against tier 1. Optional Items: The Cyborg has large magazines so an ammo case is not 100% necessary, you can simply pick up ammo as you go when needed. Ground Flares or Flare Guns are useful when holding areas during missions. Quick Clots are great to have on hand to heal the odd injury and keep you untethered to medics - a skilled player with this build will rarely get hit by normal mobs. AP Rounds further increase damage but are not necessary - they could be shared with another DPS role. 'Cluster Rockets (CR)' 'Suppressive Fire (SF)' 'Strength' 'Stealth' 'Agility'